emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7557 (15th July 2016)
Plot Robert taunts Chrissie and Andy about Lawrence. Aaron tries to sit down and talk to Robert, but he makes excuses not to. Ronnie reveals Lawrence shot his window out when Chrissie enquirers if he has talked to her dad. Chrissie worries Lawrence might turn the gun on himself. Sam finds Lawrence with a drink sitting on the floor of the living room surrounded by possessions. Lawrence warns Sam if he bothers him again today, he'll be sacked. David tries to reassure Jacob that he and Amba are his main priority and decides to cancel snowboarding with Tracy to spend time with Jacob. Drunk Lawrence gets Sam to fire items in the air so he can shoot them down. Adam reveals to Victoria that Aaron has asked Robert to get a place together, and Victoria can't see why Robert is taking so long thinking about it. As Adam and Victoria drive away from the scrapyard, Aaron receives a text from Sam. Tracy shows the matching personalised T-shirts she got her and David for snowboarding, but David reveals he is spending the evening with Jacob instead. Aaron arrives at Home Farm and grabs the gun off Lawrence. He tells Sam he'll sort things. Charity offers Jermaine a job behind the bar. When Victoria complains about working for Charity, Adam reminds her the Diddy Diner is still at the farm. Jacob informs Tracy that David thinks she is clingy and is getting on his nerves but Tracy suspects Jacob is making it up. Lawrence insists he cannot show his face again. Aaron tells Lawrence that only one person needs to accept who he is, himself. Lawrence insists if he'd wanted to be judged, he'd have lived a completely different life. Aaron suggests he might've been happier if he did and he could sort himself out. Lawrence questions what he is doing with Robert if he's so sorted, insisting Robert will take what he wants and move on. Sam informs Chrissie that Lawrence has went crazy with his shotgun. Tracy confides in Carly that she fears she and David are over already and questions if she is clingy. Carly puts Jacobs words down to being a moody teenager reluctant to share David. Chrissie finds Lawrence has shot a number of her possessions. Tracy overhears part of a conversation between David and Priya and concludes that Jacob was telling the truth. Victoria pushes Robert into moving in with Aaron. Ryan appears in the pub and asks Robert for the money Liv owes him. Robert tells Ryan that Liv was having him on as she doesn't get her inheritance until she's eighteen, so Ryan demands Robert pay him instead. Robert insists he won't get another penny and warns Ryan he doesn't want to see him again. Ryan threatens to report Robert to the police to assaults him. Robert grabs Ryan to the wall. Ryan begs Robert to let him go but Robert says he haven't starts yet. Tracy appears at Tug Ghyll and asks Carly to crash for a night, as she's off to Ibiza tomorrow, for good. Cast Regular cast *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Chrissie Sugden - Louise Marwood *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Ronnie Hale - John McArdle *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Lawrence White - John Bowe *Priya Kotecha - Fiona Wade *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Tracy Shankley - Amy Walsh *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Jermaine Bailey - Micah Balfour *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Carly Hope - Gemma Atkinson Guest cast *Ryan - George Sampson Locations *Main Street *Café Main Street - Exterior *Home Farm - Dining room, living room and grounds *David's Shop - Interior *Holey Scrap - Scrapyard *The Woolpack - Public bar *Tug Ghyll - Downstairs rooms Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 5,960,000 (12th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2016 episodes